Poison
by EnvyRoxx
Summary: There he was again. Standing across the clearing. His dark cloak swaying slightly in the soft breeze. Those menacing crimson eyes boring into my own; showing nothing but the coldness of his blood.


_**AN: **Hm, well, this is a lemon I first posted on Quizilla, but it got removed, and therefore I'm posting it here. The song is "Posion" by Alice Cooper._

_**Disclaimer: **I am not Masashi Kishimoto, nor will I ever be. The song's not mine either._

* * *

_Your cruel device_

_Your blood like ice_

_One look could kill_

_My pain your thrill_

* * *

There he was again. Standing across the clearing. His dark cloak swaying slightly in the soft breeze. Those menacing crimson eyes boring into my own; showing nothing but the coldness of his blood. If I hadn't had my self-control, I would have dropped down dead. That instant stare of his made me shiver. I know he saw it. He saw everything with those eyes of his. Those intense eyes that had killed many men. My fingers twitched; wanting to reach for a kunai and throw it at him. But there was no use. He would have me pinned down, or even killed, if completed the motion. He hadn't given the signal yet, and therefore, I summoned all my willpower to keep my hand in place. But those eyes of his… just as my fingertips made contact with the cold metal, a sharp pain erupted in my right shoulder. A kunai. A warning. I had been too impatient. I winced in pain as I pulled it out and dropped it to the ground where it landed with a soft 'thump'. Placing my free hand atop the wound, I tried to stop the bleeding at least a little. A satisfied look flashed in his eyes. If it was over the fact that he had been quicker than me, or the wince I had let out, I would never know.

We had gone over this many times before; we would meet in a clearing, alone. I would try to be faster than him, he would beat me and pin me to the ground. Then, silent as the wind, he would leave. Today, however, would be different. I had gotten faster, and it would hopefully be enough to at least give him a scratch.

* * *

_I wanna love you, but I better not touch (don't touch)_

_I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop_

_I wanna kiss you, but I want it too much (too much)_

_I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison_

_You're poison running through my veins_

_You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains_

* * *

He got into a fighting position, or, at least as close as it would get to one. This was Itachi Uchiha, he never really moved during his battles with his enemies; he just used those damned eyes of his. I got ready to fight as well, but as soon as I lunged forward, I found myself pinned to the ground, his hands on each side of my head. He had won. Again.

My hand reached for some kind of weapon to turn the situation around, but the low growl that emitted his throat, stopped me. I shivered and swallowed sharply. He sure would make me suffer for that incomplete move. My eyes stared up at him in fright. It was scary how much power he had over me. I tried to ignore the fact that his bodyweight felt so _right_ on top of me. I didn't find an answer, though. My eyes traced his handsome features and unconsciously locked on his lips. I felt the stinging urge to press my own lips to his, just to feel what they tasted; to feel if they were as cold as his soul…

…to see if it killed me.

I unconsciously licked my lips. That man's face had been etched into my memory for a long time. Every time I closed my eyes, it was there. Every time I tried to sleep, it was there. Every time I tried to think, it was there. I had read the signs, and I knew what they meant. The way my hands ached to touch him; the way how my fingers ached to run through his raven hair; the way I unconsciously licked my lips whenever he was close; the way his voice sent shivers up my spine… they all pointed at one thing.

I was head over heals with the Uchiha.

* * *

_Your mouth so hot_

_Your web I'm caught_

_Your skin so wet_

_Black lace on sweat_

* * *

Usually, he would've left by now. But when he didn't, I was getting suspicious. What was he up to? I felt how his eyes traced my face. When that annoying – but oh-so-attractive – smirk spread over his lips, I knew he had seen where my eyes were directed. Suddenly he did the unthinkable. He bent down and pressed his lips to mine. I was in complete shock. My mind was blank and couldn't produce a single thought. I couldn't believe what was happening. My body, however, reacted naturally, and my lips moved with his. He seemed satisfied and added more force behind the kiss. My back arched into him and a loud moan escaped my lips as his tongue forced its way into my mouth. Soon he, much to my reluctance, pulled away from my mouth. I let out an annoyed growl and shifted underneath him. He smirked, but started trailing kisses down my neck. Before I could help myself, I moaned loudly. He pried apart my legs and placed himself in-between them. The kisses continued, and I wasn't sure how much more of this I could take. I felt how his knee was poking me. I tried to move away from it, I really didn't want him to know how wet I was.

"What?" he asked, noticing my wiggling.

"…your knee…" I panted. "…please remove it…"

That arrogant smirk spread over his face once again.

"That is not my knee…" he whispered huskily in my ear. My eyes widened. Surly he wasn't going to… was he…?

* * *

_I hear you calling and it's needles and pins (and pins)_

_I wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my name_

_Don't wanna touch you, but you're under my skin (deep in)_

_I wanna kiss you but your lips are venomous poison _

_You're poison running through my veins_

_You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains_

_Poison_

* * *

His hands were swiftly undressing me, and soon I was only in my underwear. His cloak slid off his shoulders, revealing that devilishly handsome body of his. I pushed slightly at his shoulder, indicating that I wanted to be on top to remove the rest of his clothes. However, when hearing the growl that passed his lips, I changed my mind, huffing slightly. I should have known he had dominance issues. Words weren't needed; he knew I wanted this as much as he did. And we both knew that I knew he wouldn't leave before he got exactly what he wanted. He was, after all, an Uchiha. And Uchihas, as they liked to put it, _always _got what they wanted.

'How romantic,' I though. 'Sex in the middle of the forest. Way to go, Romeo.' But then again, of what I'd heard, Itachi never was much of a Romeo, nor he tried to be. A jolt went through my body as I realized that this man, this s-ranked _criminal_, would be the man who took my virginity.

His fingers slowly penetrated my dripping womanhood, stretching it. He knew I didn't really need the preparation; I was already more than wet enough. Suddenly he stopped, smirking.

"Oh, so you're a virgin" the amused tone clearly hearable in his voice "That makes this so much more fun."

* * *

_One look could kill_

_My pain, your thrill_

* * *

In one swift motion, his fingers were removed and he was buried deep inside of me. My lips parted and a scream echoed through the forest. That arrogant smirk that only Uchihas seemed to possess was plastered across his face. That bastard was enjoying my suffering!

He remained still for a few moments, letting me get somewhat used to his size. Then, he started to rock his hips slowly. I winced as it hurt, but as time passed, the pain was reduced to pleasure and the winces turned to moans. The more I moaned, the faster he moved. The more I arched my back, the harder he thrust. The harder my legs hugged his back, he deeper he went. His lips were at my neck, ravishing everything he could reach, marking me as his. The times his lips were in contact with mine, I nearly lost myself. My hand was in this hair, tugging. The other held a firm grip on his shoulder, refusing to let go. This was my moment of pure bliss.

* * *

_I wanna love you, but I better not touch (don't touch)_

_Just wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop_

_I wanna kiss you, but I want it too much (too much)_

_I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison _

_You're poison running through my veins_

_You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains_

_Poison_

* * *

Before I knew it, I was moaning his name loudly, begging him not to stop. I was gripping his shoulders, digging my nails into his skin, creating red lines, and earning grunts of pain from him. I knew this was wrong, but I couldn't stop myself. How could something so wrong be so good? And if something was good, then there was nothing to worry about, right? Well, that's what I was trying to convince myself, which – with him pounding into me – was easier than it should have. The part of my brain that was still unaffected by this poisonous god-like creature yelled at me to stop liking it. It yelled at me to stop being so submissive and fight back to regain my honor. But I didn't want to. I was too intoxicated by him. The way he felt inside of me made me feel complete, like I'd found the part of me that had been long lost. Something that felt this good couldn't possibly be accomplished by a regular human being.

* * *

_I wanna love you, I better not touch (don't touch)_

_I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop_

_I wanna kiss you, but I want it too much (too much)_

_I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison _

* * *

I lost track of time. All that existed was him and only him. Everything else – even time itself – had vanished when he came along. For the passionate moment when we were one, he was my world. During that (far too short) moment, he was everything that had been and was to come. My racing heart was out of control, but it was nothing compared to the feeling between my legs. He knew as well as I did that this moment would be etched into my memory forever, along with his bleeding eyes and that arrogant smirk of his.

My world went blank and I heard him scream my name. I believe that I'd screamed his as well, but the only proof I had was the pain in my throat.

At that moment, I truly felt whole.

* * *

_I don't wanna break these chains, poison (poison)_

_Burning deep inside my veins _

_Burning deep inside my veins_

_Poison_

_I don't wanna break these chains_

_Poison_

* * *

People may say I was crazy, but as we laid there in the field, bodies close together, covered by only a dark cloak, I felt more home than I'd ever done before. I felt secure, like nothing would ever get me; like everything bad in the world was just a bad dream; and if it was real, I felt that he'd protect me from it. For the moment, I didn't care that he'd probably be gone by the morning and that I'd wake up alone. I just inhaled his scent and savored it along with his warmth, his taste, his feel. I ran my fingers through his hair; it truly was as silken as it looked.

I don't know what he did or how he did it, I wasn't sure I wanted to know. Either he cast a genjutsu over me, or injected me with some sort of venom that only he possessed. But whatever it was, I didn't want it to stop.

He truly was my poison.


End file.
